Past The Portal
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: (AU) When the portal goes off in Not What He Seems, Mabel gets sucked in. While Dipper and Stanley try to fix the portal, Mabel has some strange adventures with her new grunkle, Stanford. (Rated T for possible violence, and language)
1. She's Gone

Dipper cried out as the forces of the portal threw him into a wooden beam. He grabbed on and winced with pain.

''Dipper!'' Mabel yelled across the room. Her foot was caught in a wire near the shut off button.

''Mabel, hurry, shut it down!''

Mabel crawled down the long rope. The room shuddered and the portal swirled faster and faster, blinding colors shining out from it.

Stan kicked off the wall, ''No!'' he sailed through the air towards Mabel, a look of determination spread on her face. She grabbed on to the lever and raised her hand to end it.

''Mabel, Mabel, wait, stop!'' Stan was interrupted from a flying tackle. Soos grabbed onto him and they floated around fighting.

''Soos, what are you doing? I gave you an order!''

''Sorry Mr. Pines, if that is your real name, but I have a new mission now; Protecting these kids!''

Stan fought against Soos. ''Soos, you idiot, let me go!''

Dipper jumped off the wooden pillar and crashed into Soos and Stan, slapping and fighting eachother.

''Mabel! Press the red button! Shut it down!'' Dipper yelled.

Stan pushed him away. ''No, you can't! You gotta trust me!''

''Grunkle Stan! I don't even know if you're my Grunkle..'' Mabel started to shed tears. ''I wanna believe you, but..''

''Then listen to me! Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?''

The portal flashed brightly at twenty seconds, and a massive surge of energy shot Dipper, Soos, and Stan back against the wall.

Mabel raised her fist to press the button.

''I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me,'' He sighed, ''And some of them are true. But trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I care about, It's all for this family!''

Dipper chimed in, ''Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe, listen to your head!''

The portal swirled with incredible force.

''Look into my eyes, Mabel!'' Stan cried out. ''Do you really think I'm a bad guy?''

''He's lying! Shut it down now!''

''Mabel, please!''

The timer began to count down from ten.

10

Mabel slowly pushed her hand towards the button, before stopping.

6

''Grunkle Stan..''

 _5_

 _4_

 **''I trust you.''** Mabel released her hands and floated up towards the portal.

 _3_

''Mabel are you crazy!?'' Dipper screamed, ''We're all gonna d-''

 _2_

 _1_

The portal exploded into flashing colors, and a bright white flashed. Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos screamed as the light consumed them.

Mabel felt like she was being sucked into something, she turned around to see the portal. She was going to be pulled in!

She desperately tried to grab hold to something, but it was too bright to see, and-

The town shuddered and dropped down to the earth. The portal fell apart, smoke pouring from the hole. Dipper, Soos, and Stan fell to the ground.

Dipper rubbed his head.

''What was, Stan?!'' Dipper shouted angrily. ''What was supposed to happen? The universe falling apart? Why would you even want that?!''

Grunkle Stan's eyes widened. ''No, I couldn't have messed that up, NO!''

Dipper stumbled around, before realizing, ''Where's Mabel..?''

He looked to the portal.

''No! NOOO!''

He grabbed Stan by the shirt, and punched him in the jaw. Stan, in a state of shock, didn't respond.

''MABEL IS GONE!'' He kicked Stan. ''AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!''

Stan whimpered. ''Stanford.. and Mabel..''

 _''They're gone.''_

 **Hey guys! New fanfic! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, so if I don't portray the characters really well, then It's because first times. This fic takes place in an AU where Mabel got sucked into the portal and Stanford never came out, leaving Dipper and Stanley in a terrible, grieving state. And while one set of characters try to fix the portal, Mabel and Stanford get some nice bonding and discover a few things out there in portal-land!**

 **Chapter two coming soon!**

 **/o\**


	2. Stanford Pines

An unconscious body lay still in the void of the multiverse. It floated around for hours, eventually touching down on a planet that resembled the deserts on earth. A figure walked up to the body.

''What's a little girl doing here?''

Dipper was sitting in his bedroom in the attic. A mere few hours ago, he shared it with his best friend, his sister, his other half; Mabel.

He felt a little bad about punching Stan after the portal incident. Stan told him all about his ''mysterious backstory''. He learned about Stanford, and how Stanley lost his brother to the portal thirty years ago.

He imagined his life without Mabel.

He started to cry.

What did he have without Mabel?

He imagined if he had to go thirty years without her. Maybe longer. Maybe she would be gone forever. He realized that Grunkle Stan had felt this for so long. Maybe Stanley could help him cope with it?

He didn't know.

And how would mom and dad feel?

They would be mad at Grunkle Stan forever. They would never be the same happy parents that they were before. Mabel brought color into the family. Sometimes literally.

He remembered just last night the big party at Northwest Mansion. You never are grateful for who you have until their gone. He would have spent more time with Mabel last night if he knew about today.

Maybe he needed to see Pacifica. She was cute and funny, kind of like Mabel, but he didn't see Mabel as cute in a weird way. Just in general.

Why was he even thinking about all of this? He should be figuring out how to get Mabel back.

He took out the third journal, and flipped to an empty page. He began to write.

 _ **How to get Mabel back**_

 _a) Rebuild the portal, it would take a lot of effort but it's possible._

 _b) Maybe there's something in Gravity Falls that clones people off memories._

 _c) Time travel! I just need to track down Blendin. He probably owes his life to me_

 _d) I could_

Dipper fell asleep writing. He was exhausted, and needed a rest. A box of Mabel's sweaters lay beside him.

Mabel woke up in a daze. Someone was hovering over her, but who? And where was she? He looked kinda like Grunkle Stan, but..

''Oh! Hello! You're awake!''

Mabel stood up and realized how hot she was. Where was she?

''Hi. I'm Mabel. Quick question. What the heck is going on here?''

The stranger held out a hand. ''My name is Stanford. You can call me Ford, though.''

Mabel's eyes widened. ''Six fingers! That's awesometastic!''

Ford chuckled. ''It's a birth defect.''

''So..'' Mabel inquired. ''Where am I?''

''This is the multiverse!'' Ford gestured to an array of colorful lights and spheres around a darkened sky. ''We're currently on the planet, PY-83 of dimension 9.''

Ford walked up to her, ''So, do you mind if I ask you a question?''

''Nope!'' Mabel smiled.

''How did you get here?''

''Well...'' Mabel took a deep breath.

 _MygreatuncleStangotkidnappedbygovernmentagentsandsodidmeandmytwinbrotherdipperandsoweescapetryingtoprovestansinnocencebutitturnsouthewasguiltyandhebuiltaportaltodestroytheuniverseandwetriedtoshutitoffbuthetoldmenottoandisaiditrustedhimandthenitsuckedmeinandnowimhere!_

Mabel gasped for air.

''Wait-'' Ford's eyes widened. ''Portal? Stan?''

''Uh, yeahhhhhhhh...'' Mabel laughed. ''You shoulda seen your face there!''

Stanford looked at her very seriously. ''Is your Great Uncles name, Stanley Pines?''

''Nope! Stan _ford_ Pines! But he's got the Pines in it, so.. You were close.''

Stanford looked shocked.

''What's up?'' Mabel cheerfully asked. Suddenly she gasped. ''Your names Stanford too! Oh my gosh!''

''My name isn't just Stanford..'' He sighed.

 _''It's Stanford Pines.''_

 **So, two chapters in one day, because inspiration! Do you want to hear the secrets of the universe? Just kidding, but I can tell you some things coming up in this story!**

 **There may be minor/moderate/major Dipifica.**

 **Somebody who really likes Deer Teeth and Heads That Are Always Screaming will be in a chapter soon!**

 **And the next chapter will be out tomorrow morning!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Help Wanted

**Warning: May contain minor traces of Dipifica, nothing serious though!**

''Whaaaaaatttt?'' Mabel gasped. ''Are you two related?''

''I'm his twin brother.'' Stanford said, ''And he took my name?''

''...'' Mabel remained silent.

''His name is Stanley.''

''Ohh!'' Mabel laughed.

''So, let me get this straight, he activated the portal to try and save me?''

''I guess so.'' Mabel shrugged.

''That's insanely risky! He could've destroyed the universe, that knucklehead!''

''So..'' Mabel grinned, ''Since we're stuck in this multiverse place, who wants to tell me their entire mysterious backstory?''

''Well.. It all started a lifetime ago.''

Dipper creaked open the attic door. He hadn't came out of his room all day. If he confined himself to the attic for the rest of his life, he would never get Mabel back.

He walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. He looked terrible. What should he even do?

He sat down and thought about it. Minutes slipped away. Soon hours.

Who was his age, a girl, and could help him get Mabel back?

/o\

Dipper stood at the door to the Northwest Mansion.

The entrance swung open, he saw Pacifica standing there.

She smiled. ''Oh, Dipper!''

''Hi, Pacifica.''

''So, why are you here?'' She blushed, ''Did something happen or did you just want to see me?''

She crossed her fingers behind her back. _Please number two, please number two.._

''Sorta both, actually.''

''We could go in the garden, if you want.'' She said akwardly.

''Um.. sure.''

They walked towards the huge garden, Pacifica opened the gates, and they walked through. Dipper was attacked by a peacock.

Pacifica giggled, ''You sure have a way with the peacocks, you dork!''

''I guess.'' Dipper laughed for the first time since yesterday morning.

Pacifica looked genuinely concerned. ''So, what's wrong?''

''You won't believe me.''

''I didn't believe in your journal until that lumberjack ghost. I'm sure it's real!''

Dipper sighed. ''Alright, well..''

''Woowwwww.'' Mabel smiled. ''So all this time you were stuck here because of Grunkle Stan?''

''That is correct.''

''Okay, so now, what can we do here?'' Mabel inquired, ''Because I'm like kindddaaa bored.''

''Well, we can-'' A red dot appeared on his chest. ''Oh no.''

''What is it?''

''Oh no!''

''I'm kinda freaked out here Fordy..''

 _A massive light appeared on the two of them._

 **Sorry for the kinda bad chapter. I'm really having a small writers block. Anyway, tell me how you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
